mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Elf
Elves are beings that are related to fairies, genies, and the like, however, they, unlike their cousins, have lost the power of flight entirely. Appearance There are four different subspecies of elf, all of which have unique features, however, they all share their ancestral trait of pointed ears. The first subspecies is the wood, or forest, elf. These elves are the second tallest group, around 5-6 feet tall. They tend to have light tan skin, blond, black, or red hair, and green eyes. These elves live in heavily forested areas, and use their magic to build/weave their homes out of their forest environment. Hyperborean, or northern elves, are the second group. They are the shortest group, at about half the height of their forest elf cousins. These elves also tend to have pale skin, white hair, and light blue eyes. These elves tend to live in the far north, and most are in the employ of St. Nick himself. The third of the elf subspecies is the house elf, also known as brownies. These elves tend to serve others willing to hire them, usually only for food, milk, and shelter. They tend to be shorter than their wood elf cousins, and yet taller than northern elves. However, these elves are also able to change their sizes to live in several places, usually in tiny cubbyholes between the walls of a house. They also tend to have brown hair, larger ears than most elves, and large eyes. The fourth, and final, elf subspecies is the light elves, which is the original elf species. These elves originate from the world of Alfheim, a world of light and air. They are the tallest of the elf species, at around 7 feet tall, with very pale, almost white skin, platinum-blond hair, long, lithe bodies, large, golden eyes, and long arms and legs. Behavior Elf behavior tends to vary between subspecies. Wood elves tend to be rather proud, yet elegant. Northern elves tend to have jolly personalities, but they tend to be a little judgmental. Brownies tend to be loyal to their employer, almost to a fault. Light elves tend to be proud, flighty, elegant, airy-fairy, but are also perfectionists, and will get aggressive when provoked. Powers Elf powers vary between species. Wood elf powers * Archery: Wood elves are extremely proficient archers, able to shoot the wings off a fly from 5 miles away. * Enhanced tracking: Wood elves are extremely proficient at tracking and hunting, being able to follow tracks that are days, weeks, even months old. * Chlorokinesis: Wood elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the power to magically control plants. They even use this power to build/weave their homes out of the forest around them. * Chloropoeia: Wood elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the power to magically transfigure any material into plant material. Northern elf powers * Cryokinesis: Northern elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the ability to manipulate ice and snow. * Toy manipulation: Northern elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the ability to manipulate toys. * Cold immunity: Northern elves, as an adaptation to their environment, have an innate immunity to the cold. House elf powers * Cleanliness manipulation: House elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the ability to manipulate cleaning supplies. * Boggart transformation: House elves have the ability to transform into a boggart, which is similar to Bruce Banner and the Hulk. This power is completely involuntary, and usually activates when the brownie has been insulted, neglected, or otherwise provoked. In this form, they become bigger, uglier, and harmful instead of helpful. * Size manipulation: House elves are able to shrink themselves in order to live in any available space. * Object repair: '''House elves are able to repair any objects that have been broken. * '''Enhanced crafting: House elves are able to craft various items flawlessly, usually shoes and clothes. Light elf powers *'Light manipulation:' Light elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the power to manipulate light. *'Air manipulation:' Light elves, as a leftover from their fairy ancestry, have the ability to manipulate wind and air, and, to a lesser extent, clouds. Weaknesses Elves share all of their weaknesses with the rest of their fay folk relatives. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Fay Folk